


Naked Stars

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Christine Chapel acts as matchmaker when she realizes she'll never have Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kirk/Spock Online Festival (KSOF) 2000





	Naked Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

Uhura spotted her as soon as the door to the recreation deck opened. Christine sat alone, in a corner, staring at nothing. Uhura made her way toward her.

"Hi, Christine, how's it going?"

The ship's nurse looked up, startled out of her reverie. "Oh, Nyota, it's good to see you. Join me, please."

"What's up? You look like you've lost your best friend."

Christine looked down, shrugged, and raised her face, a rather derisive smile in place. "No, I haven't lost my best friend. Only my best dream."

"Oh, Chris, dreams aren't lost. They can go on forever."

"Not this one. It's time I let it go."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The doors to the rec room opened and in walked Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock. Both women watched as they sat at the chessboard. Chris looked longingly at the first officer for a moment, then smiled at Uhura. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Uhura turned back to Chris, noting the sadness in her eyes, "I think I can guess which dream you're giving up. Why now?"

"Let's just say my blinders have dissolved."

Uhura knew she had to get Chris to say it out loud, so she prodded, "What dissolved them?"

Chris sighed. "If you had been in sickbay when Spock saw the captain alive after their visit on Vulcan, you wouldn't ask that. I have never seen such joy radiating from anyone, much less from Mr. Spock." She shook her head. "No one has a chance with him because he already belongs to Jim Kirk."

Uhura nodded. "I wondered when you would realize that."

"You knew? Why didn't tell me, make me see."

"Chris, it's like learning from your own mistakes. You had to see it for yourself. I could have talked myself blue in the face, it wouldn't have done a bit of good."

"Yeah, I guess. How long have they been together?"

"Oh, they aren't together, not the way you mean."

"Why not? Doesn't the captain know how Mr. Spock feels? They're always together. They're like two sides of the same coin. Inseparable."

"Umm. Not lately. Actually, this is the first time I've seen them together off duty since Vulcan."

Uhura turned and looked at the two men playing chess. "They don't look very comfortable tonight. On the bridge, I've seen Kirk looking at Spock when his back is turned. Same with Spock. It's different than before Vulcan, like they are just realizing what most of us have known for ages. They are dancing around each other, not connecting like they used to."

Chris looked over at the objects of the discussion and pursed her mouth. "Do you think they need a little shove in the right direction, Nyota?"

"Are you sure you want to do that, Chris? You can't turn off your emotions just because you want to."

Just then, Spock stood and left the room, leaving Kirk fiddling with a chess piece and staring at the board.

"I want Mr. Spock to find happiness. He won't find it with me. But he has a soul mate, doesn't he? Who better to pursue happiness with than a soul mate?"

Uhura leaned toward Chris and whispered to her coconspirator, "What precisely did you have in mind?"

****

"Captain Kirk to sickbay."

Jim Kirk was relieved to hear the summons. The tension on the bridge was setting him on edge. He glanced over at his first officer, bent over his station, and noted that the view was as nice as ever. What was wrong with him? This was Spock, his friend, his second in command. Not some casual fling. Get over it.

Punching the button on the console, he acknowledged the summons and rose from his seat.

"Spock, you have the con."

"Unable to comply, Captain. I have been called to engineering."

"Very well. Chekov, you have the con."

The lift seemed overcrowded as soon as Spock joined him. As he directed the lift to sickbay, Jim fought the urge to glance at Spock.

Ever since the fight on Vulcan, his long-suppressed feelings for his first officer would not leave him alone. He thought about Spock in the most inappropriate manner at the most inappropriate times. Scratch that. He imagined Spock in absolutely shocking detail all the time. He had to figure out a way to control these desires. He had to keep his distance from Spock until he could establish some command over his libido.

The lift stopped but the doors didn't open. Jim punched the intercom. "Uhura, the turbolift doors aren't opening. Get someone on it."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim made himself look at Spock, who stood rigidly with his hands clasped behind his back, staring straight ahead. Jim sighed.

The intercom buzzed. "Captain, you are stuck between decks. Engineering is working on the problem. No time estimate yet."

"Thank you, Uhura. Keep me posted." He broke the connection and turned to Spock. "Well, Spock, looks like we're stuck for a while."

"So it appears, Captain." The tension rose a notch. It was obvious that Spock felt guilt over the events on Vulcan. Jim was at a loss ... he didn't know what to say. It was an uncomfortable feeling. He wished he could tease Spock but he was sure that anything he said would give him away.

He knew what he wanted to do ... he wanted to grab Spock and make passionate love to him right here in the turbolift. Run his hands over every naked inch of him. Take Spock's cock deep in his mouth until Spock screamed for release. Swallow every drop of his essence.

Jim drew himself out of his musings, shaking his head. 'Stop it, Jim. It can't happen.' Then he realized that his thoughts had a physical manifestation. He was as hard as a rock. 'Can't let Spock see that.' He fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Captain, are you unwell?"

Jim blushed. "No, Spock, just a little itchy to get out of this lift. What's keeping them?" He punched the intercom. "Uhura, what's the hold up?"

"Sorry, Captain. You should be moving momentarily."

"Good. Have engineering check all components of the lift system. I don't want this happening again."

"Yes, Captain."

Just then, the lift jolted back into movement. Jim exited as soon as the doors opened near sickbay. He didn't look back. If he had, he might have noticed some very interesting attempts at Vulcan control.

****

"Nothing has worked, Uhura. We have to step up this campaign."

"Chris, I'm sorry. I tried to keep them in the lift as long as possible. But Scotty was about to figure out where the disruption came from. I had to switch it back on."

"I know. And the lab didn't work out. Neither did the botanical gardens."

"Personally I thought you pushing the captain last night was brilliant. Too bad it didn't work. The look on the captain's face, though! He was hurting."

"What we need is to literally throw them together in private, preferably in a dark, romantic spot. Where they can't get out."

"Hmmm. Only one place on the ship would fit that description. I could tamper with a few circuits and they'll be stuck."

"Could they call for help?"

"Chris, I am the communications officer. If I don't want them to communicate, they won't."

Both women laughed as they made the plans.

****

Jim didn't understand what was happening on this ship. It was like a conspiracy. Everywhere he went, he found himself alone with Mr. Spock. At a crew party last night, he was bumped right into Spock. He was certain someone pushed him but by the time he was able to disentangle himself from the object of his desires, no one was there. All he remembered now was the hard, lean muscles under his hands as he struggled not to fall flat on his face. Once he had regained his balance, it had been even more difficult to remove his hands from Spock. His blood still burned from the remembered heat of that body.

"Oh, gods, how will I ever survive the rest of this mission if I can't keep my mind off bedding my first officer?"

Shaking his head, Jim gave his attention to his computer terminal and read over his incoming messages. Mostly routine. Maybe boredom was his problem. Ah, here was something. An invitation to the observation deck tonight. Odd. It wasn't signed. Very strange. Still, it might take his mind off Spock.

****

Jim Kirk looked at the stars gliding by and wondered why he had been summoned to the observation deck. No one else appeared to be in the darkened room. 'What's going on?' he thought.

"Lights."

Nothing happened.

Jim walked forward and promptly tripped, landing on his backside. "Umph!" He glared at the offending ottoman. It was definitely *not* where it was supposed to be. Mentally checking himself for further injury, Jim rubbed the burgeoning bruise on his shin. Still on the floor, he heard the doors of the observation deck swish open and closed. Then silence.

Hairs prickled on the back of his neck. He had the uncanny feeling that the one person he most wished to avoid had just walked in.

****

Spock stopped just inside the door. He looked around the darkened room. It appeared empty, but he knew differently. That one being in all the worlds he most wanted, yet must avoid, was here somewhere. Had Kirk been the one to request his presence? Regardless, he would not take the coward's path.

"Lights."

Nothing happened.

Spock moved forward into the dark room lit only by the faint glow of stars beyond the viewport. And promptly fell over an obstruction.

"Umph!" Spock heard the breath escape Kirk as he landed on top of him.

****

In this position, Kirk knew the gig was up. Spock would know in moments of his desire for him. He felt his cock harden against the pressure of Spock's body on his. "Um, Spock, I can't breathe. Do you think you could get up?"

The panic in his voice was evident. The weight of Spock's body shifted, but was not removed completely. "Allow me to check you for injuries, Captain. The impact may have damaged you."

Jim groaned as hot hands slowly moved over his arms. "Ah, Spock, I don't think I'm injured. What brings you here?" He tried desperately to distract the Vulcan as heat shot through him.

"A summons to be here was on my terminal," Spock said unsteadily. "It was unsigned. I thought I should discover what its purpose was." Spock continued his explorations, but Jim detected a tremor in his hands as they reached his shoulders.

"I, um, also received an anonymous message inviting me here." He shivered as Spock's hands made their agonizing path down his chest.

Alarmed, Spock said, "Jim, are you certain you feel no damage?" The urgency in his touch increased.

"That's the first time you've called me Jim since we returned from Vulcan." His eyes, grown accustomed to the dim light from the stars, focused on Spock's face, and for the first time he noticed more than mere concern and friendship. "I'm okay, Spock."

Spock's hands reached his hips and one brushed against his very evident arousal. His hands stopped and he looked up slowly, questioning silently.

Jim suddenly knew that this was the best opportunity he'd get. He reached up and gently caressed Spock's cheek with the back of his fingers. Sensing no resistance, he cupped his hand behind Spock's neck and pulled him down.

Their lips met in a volcano of heat and promised passion. But the kiss was sweet, subtle even. Jim extended his tongue, tasting the intoxicating spice of Spock's lips. Pulling back, he took the plunge, "Spock, I want you more than anything in this universe. Can you accept that? If you can't, I'll understand. But I have to know."

Spock looked down at Jim, then looked away guiltily. "Jim, I afraid that my actions on Vulcan are responsible for your current emotions. During our combat, the mental connection we have as a result of our melds strengthened into a bond. It would be wrong to take advantage of what has occurred without your consent and against your will. Since I have become aware of it, I have been attempting to sever the bond."

"Don't, Spock." He took Spock's head in his hands and forced him to look in his eyes. "You don't understand. I admit that my desire for you has intensified since Vulcan, but I've wanted you for months. I thought you wouldn't welcome the change. I'm not sure when my feelings of friendship for you deepened, but they did long before Vulcan. Spock, I love you. Totally on my own."

Spock gazed deep into Jim's eyes, as if looking for truth then finding it. "I was certain that my feelings alone were responsible for this accidental bond. You have been the t'hy'la of my heart for one point seven years. If you would be my t'hy'la in truth for the rest of our lives, I would be honored, Jim."

"T'hy'la. I like the sound of that. What does it mean?" Jim caressed the point on Spock's ear.

Spock closed his eyes and groaned in suppressed passion. "Friend. Brother. Lover. Everything. But Jim, understand that a Vulcan bond is permanent. If our bond deepens, we will be partners for the rest of our lives. You have always enjoyed the pleasures of women. Be sure this is what you want."

"Permanent with you? Sounds like everything I desire. As my feelings for you deepened, women have only been to forget what I couldn't have. It didn't work. Kiss me, Spock."

Their lips met again, and this time passion erupted. Tongues intertwined, delved deep, danced erotically. Hands moved over hard muscle, pushing clothes aside, searched out flesh on flesh. Jim suckled Spock's neck, moved down to his nipple. As his tongue circled and teeth nipped at the bud, Spock growled deep in his throat. His hands reached for Jim's pants. Jim felt the fastenings open and his pants being pulled off. Then long fingers touched him and he thought he'd explode. He reached for Spock's pants and soon had them off his exotic lover.

Spock bent down for another passionate kiss then whispered in Jim's ear, "I must have you, Jim."

"Yes, Spock, yes." Jim moved to take Spock in his mouth. His mouth closed over the double ridges, savoring the taste as he used his own saliva to make Spock ready to enter him. Spock reached around and used his fingers to prepare the way.

"Stop, Jim." Spock groaned as he pulled Jim off his cock. "Lie down." Jim complied. Gentle hands urged him into position, until his elbows supported him. A tongue touched the base of his spine and traveled up to his neck, where Spock placed a small bite. Then he felt a hot mouth on his buttocks, kissing a trail inward. He gasped as that burning tongue licked at his opening, then entered. He knew the intensity of sensation would have him over the edge in moments.

"Spock, now, please, Spock!"

He felt bereft as Spock removed his tongue, but anticipation soared as Spock shifted and settled between his outspread thighs. The tip of the Vulcan cock paused at his entrance then pressed slowly in. One ridge, two ridges. His breath was coming hard and heavy, matching Spock's. More cock filled him as Spock leaned over his back and kissed his neck. Hot hands stroked his sides until he was totally filled. Jim arched his back. Spock grasped the back of his head and turned it to meet his lips.

The sensation was incredible. Spock thrust into him over and over, matching his tongue to the movement of his cock. Jim couldn't get enough. His own cock was rock hard. Suddenly, his lover released his head, using that hand for support as he reached around Jim to grip his cock. Jim cried out in ecstasy. Spock kept the rhythm going, thrusting and pulling until Jim exploded.

Immediately after his release, Jim felt Spock twitch and fill him. He collapsed on the floor, Spock's body covering him in warmth. Arms snaked around his chest, a kiss lingered on his back, and they slept.

****

"Nyota, I'm getting worried. They've been in there over two hours and we haven't heard a peep out of them. Do you think it's working?"

"Chris, if something wasn't happening, we would have heard by now. I redirected all the comm units on the observation deck here to my cabin. They couldn't get out because we voice activated the lock as soon as they both got in there. We just have to wait and make sure they can get out...when it's time." Uhura smiled wickedly.

"All right, if you're sure."

The two women continued playing Argellian checkers and drinking the Rigellian brandy Chris had liberated from Dr. McCoy's stash.

"Computer, lock doors." They heard Spock's voice, looked at each other, and smiled.

****

Later, Jim wakened. His first sight was of stars through the view port of the observation deck. His first feeling was of utter completeness. His first instinct was to kiss Spock awake.

When he turned to do just that, he found himself staring directly into the Vulcan's dark eyes. He smiled.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Sixteen point four minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was enjoying the view."

"The stars are amazing, aren't they?"

"I wasn't referring to the stars."

"Oh." Cough. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Fifty three point seven minutes."

"Shouldn't we leave? Someone might find us here."

"No one will disturb us, Jim. I locked the doors when I woke." Spock sat up and pulled Jim into the vee of his legs. As they looked out at the stars, Spock laid his head on Jim's and encircled him with his arms. Jim rested his arms on top and leaned back.

"Spock, when you grabbed my neck, I could feel you inside me...I mean, inside my head. It wasn't a meld, but it felt incredible."

"Our bond is new, Jim, but it is strong. As we grow closer, we won't have to touch to feel each other's thoughts and emotions. I'll teach you some shielding techniques so you can retain some privacy. But when we are able, we'll need to see a Vulcan healer to formalize our bond. Spontaneous bonds such as ours are rare; they may have effects I'm unaware of."

"Fine. I'll need to figure out a way to get this past Starfleet Command. We have a lot of things to sort out, but let's just savor this right now. Enjoy the company and the view."

"Affirmative, my t'hy'la."

They settled back together to watch the naked stars.


End file.
